complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness: Chapter Three
Jarr the Totomple was quickly thrust into a battery of tests both physical and mental. He did push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, mountain climbers, planks, burpees, running, spell power testing, spell endurance testing, and a lot of other tiring stuff. But despite being a woefully inadequate species for all this exercise, Jarr didn't give up. He was then subjected to a positively mind-numbing amount of tedious bubble-filling, which Jarr didn't like either - but he was determined to get on that rescue mission and save... some archaeologist who got in a fight with an Alioum or bird fossil or something? Jarr didn't know who Vultramus was, and he didn't particularly care. Either way, he would finally be recognized for something, and as a bonus someone wouldn't die. It was a win-win. After maybe six straight hours of testing, Jarr was forced into one last trial: waiting for the results to come back in. He cursed himself for not having his phone with him, and sat on a cold metal bench for what seemed like forever. Then, some human opened the door. "You've got some pretty rounded out test scores. You're in!" Jarr jumped for joy and did one of those freeze cam jumps you see in bad movies. Then he sat back down, because the ceiling wasn't very high and he didn't want to bruise his top segment at such a happy moment. "The last thing we need you to do is a placer exam." Jarr groaned. Didn't he do enough tests already? "I know what you're thinking, and this is going to be more of a game than a test. We have a cockpit simulation over there, and the better you score at achieving objectives, the less training we'll need to give you. Don't worry, it's relatively simple." Jarr clambered into the cockpit, and some holograms popped up into the convincing illusion of a fighter ship. Jarr could drive a hovercar as well as anyone, but he had never actually been the pilot of a space-faring vehicle, since he had never even travelled outside of Cubic Greens. The controls looked roughly similar to a hovercar, though, and soon Jarr was in the air. Or at least he had holograms around him that looked like he was in the air. Jarr ascended into space... and after a few seconds of looking at the amazing sights the display went black and the holograms turned off. "What gives?!" Jarr cried. Then the words "Airlock not sealed" popped onto his screen. He looked behind him to see that the cockpit simulator door was wide open where he had come in. Jarr sighed and attempted to start the simulation again, but it didn't do anything. A Scienec standing near and holding a clipboard said, "If you die, you die. There aren't any do-overs in space." Jarr grumbled and hopped out of the door. The Scienec pointed into the hallway and said, "Training Room 01's over there at the second door to the left. Class'll start in a few minutes." Category:Stories Category:Story: Darkness Category:Created in 2016